


[Cover Art] for "The Apothecaries’ Garden" by Saki101

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Apothecaries’ Garden" by Saki101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/gifts), [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Apothecaries’ Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696297) by [Saki101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101). 



When I saw Saki101's post on Tumblr with a pic of a Thorn Apple plant and went over to AO3 to read the story I knew I had to create cover art for this. My partner lives in a tumbledown farmhouse in Norfolk which used to be the farm Stud. His garden that is always springing up herbery (be they dangerous or not) that was used in managing horses. This plant is everywhere and even if the resident rabbit population eats everything it (sensibly) doesn't eat this. Pretty plant though! 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/j-BL_PkdFpynVAOCL-8nPdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
